


No Homo

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is absolutely nothing gay about handjobs between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Homo

Michael burst out laughing, tossing his controller in the air with a flourish and catching it when it came back down. There was no one but Gavin in the office to appreciate his victory, but Gavin was the one he was gloating at anyways.

“Suck my  _dick_ , Gavin. That’s five wins for me, zero for you. The crowd goes wild as Michael completely whoops Gavin’s stupid ass!”

Gavin grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

“You cheated. Must’ve. ‘m pretty good at this one, you shouldn’t be winnin’ so much,” he said, pulling a piece of paper off of his desk and into his lap.

He thought he was quick, but Michael was quicker. He took his headset off and slid his chair closer to Gavin. Michael was grinning; Gavin was worried.

“Hey Gav - whatcha’ got there?”

“Jus’ some paper from the Let’s Play earlier - was doodling the - uh - the Tower of Pimps…” he replied nervously, holding the paper up for Michael to see (he was afraid he’d be mocked, especially after the rest of the guys had discovered his secret trophy room).

“Not the fucking paper, you moron. That’s lame as hell, but not what I meant.”

“Huh-?”

Michael put a hand in Gavin’s lap and gave a little squeeze; Gavin nearly squawked in surprise.

“What the bloody hell, Michael?”

“C’mon - you’ve got a problem. Bros help their boys out when they’ve got problems. A friend would not let a friend suffer.”

“Oh-“

“You in?”

“So - nothin’ gay then? Just - bros helping bros?”

“Yeah,” he said with a smile, holding up his hand to shake. “No homo.”

 Gavin slowly smiled back, nodding. “Yeah - no homo. Okay.”

Michael got to work, undoing Gavin’s pants and shoving them down far enough to get his cock out.

“Fuck, buddy - you’re hung like a fucking horse. You should advertise this shit, ladies would be falling all over themselves for this.”

Gavin blushed, but Michael just got to it, licking his own palm and wrapping his hand around Gavin’s length. Gavin sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, letting Michael give him a fucking handjob in the middle of the office. There was no other contact besides Michael’s hand on Gavin’s dick (that would’ve been too gay). Gavin bit his lip.

“Michael - shit,” he bucked his hips up into Michael’s fist, making his chair squeak.

“Shut up, fuckhead. Don’t wanna get Geoff and Burnie in here wondering what the hell is going on. They’re cool guys, but they’re not my boys like you are, Gav.”

Gavin wasn’t listening, he just moaned as he came over Michael’s hand. Michael smiled, grabbing a tissue and cleaning up. Gavin tucked himself back into his pants.

“You need any help, Michael?”

“Nah, I’m good. C’mon, I’ll drive ya home.”

They drove as if nothing strange had happened, Michael still cracking jokes at Gavin’s expense and Gavin still laughing at them just the same. Michael waved Gavin off when he went inside, sighing and banging his head on the steering wheel once Gavin was out of sight. “No homo” hadn’t worked the way he had hoped it would - he still wanted to kiss the fucking daylights out of Gavin, to tell Gavin how much he means to him, to just sleep together even and there was  _definitely_ some homo in those thoughts. He had gotten something though, and he’d hold on to that as some solace. (He didn’t know that Gavin was inside, thinking thoughts in a similar vein and wishing that there had, in fact, been some homo between them.)


	2. Bros Help Bros Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets can't be kept inside after a good orgasm.

Michael turned off the episode of Game of Thrones as the credits played, looking over at Gavin.

“One more? We’re really fucking close to finishing the season and mother _fucker_ do I want to,” he said, grinning and switching the discs in the player.

Gavin smiled a little, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He tried to wave his hand dismissively and nod in agreement, but Michael raised an eyebrow at him and wouldn’t let it go.

“You okay, dude?” he asked with genuine concern, then laughed when he saw the bulge in his jeans. “Seriously? What, was it the hot ladies? I totally feel you, man.”

Gavin shrugged helplessly, cheeks tinged pink; Michael got up after inserting the disc and straddled Gavin’s lap.

“C’mon, remember what I said before - bros help bros out,” he said with a smile, putting his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. “And you are definitely a bro in need of some help.”

Gavin nodded after a few seconds, his hands fluttering nervously before settling on Michael’s hips. With a grin, Michael pressed closer and rocked his hips experimentally against Gavin’s. Gavin groaned, head falling back and thumping softly against the wall.

“Oh bloody hell, Michael- that feels amazing,” he sighed, biting his bottom lip to keep from making too much noise.

Michael smirked, rocking his hips a little harder.

“Yeah Gav, you like that? Feels fucking good, doesn’t it? Goddamn good enough to make you moan, huh?”

Gavin nodded frantically, fingers tightening on Michael’s hips. Michael moved his hips faster, panting a little - it felt fucking incredible. They did little more than grind together in their jeans, but that was okay with them. It shouldn’t have been as good as it was, or as efficient, but they both got off quickly (they didn’t give a second thought right away to the idea that maybe it was because it was with each other and not someone else, that it was so satisfying); afterwards Michael rested his head against Gavin’s collar, catching his breath.

“Fuck-” he murmured, sitting up and looking at Gavin through bleary eyes and mussed hair.

He leaned in and kissed Gavin without thinking, then pulled back quickly, looking scared (the expression caught Gavin off guard, he didn’t think Michael was  _capable_  of getting scared).

“Sorry – goddamn it,” Michael said, getting up off of Gavin’s lap quickly, ready to run away from any sort of confrontation.

Gavin grabbed his hand and pulled him down, dragging him closer and kissing him back.

“I - I don’t want to just be bros, Michael,” Gavin said quietly, hoping he had read the situation correctly.

Michael grinned and breathed a sigh of relief, kissing him again.

“Fucking  _good_  because I feel the same, you moron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up that I have a tumblr where my fics usually get posted a few weeks before they make it over to AO3 - padaguin.tumblr.com


End file.
